fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the youngest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version. Profile Elise is the youngest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of Garon and a concubine. She eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Effie and Arthur. Birthright Elise does not want to fight the Avatar if they side with Hoshido. She does not want to join the war as a result, despite her siblings telling her to join. She accompanies them throughout their journey to Nohr. In Chapter 23, if the Avatar talks to Effie and Arthur, she will tell them to stop fighting the Hoshidans and help them instead, which they will comply with. In Chapter 26, Xander challenges the Avatar to a duel and they accept. As the duel progresses, the Avatar struggles to block Xander's attacks. Just before Xander unleashes the final blow, Elise intercepts the attack, receiving a critical injury. Xander desperately tries to keep her alive, but she dies as she is cradled by Xander, much to Xander and the Avatar's shock. In Chapter 28 Elise alongside Xander, Flora, and Lilith appear before the Avatar as a hallucination in the Avatar's near-death experience. Conquest If you choose Nohr, Elise and her siblings will join the Avatar. Invisible Kingdom She is the second of her siblings to join your army, starting in the Chapter 14. Having overheard Garon mention Camilla has joined the Avatar's army, she realizes she is not a traitor as Xander and Leo believe and slips out of Castle Krakenberg to join the Avatar. Camilla attempts to convince her to rejoin Leo and Xander for her own safety, but she insists on staying with the Avatar even if it means coming to blows with her brothers. Personality As the youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise has an innocent personality. Although she appears to be a spoiled child who loves to play, she’s both innocent and insightful. She loves her brothers and sisters dearly and always darts around them like a little puppy. In order to be closer to her elder sister, she dyed strands of her hair. Despite being an adopted sibling, Elise became extremely close to the Avatar and truly sees them as one. She is the most considerate of her family. Her birthday is March 19th. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 14= As an enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Jakob *Arthur *Zero *Lazward *Odin *Kaze *Flannel *Silas *Ryoma (3rd path only) *Takumi (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Effie *Azura *Sakura (3rd path only) *Elise's Children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Azura= |-|Effie= |-|Sakura= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} '*'Elise will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Takumi= |-|Silas= |-|Odin= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Lazward= |-|Kaze= |-|Zero= |-|Ryoma= Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. Gallery Elise and Sakura.jpg|Artwork of Elise and Sakura from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Elise.png|Artwork of Elise in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Elise Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Elise in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. imagemissyell.jpg|Elise dragging The Avatar along during a cutscene Kamui's Choice.png|Elise during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Elise_.jpg|Elise during The Avatar's decision in chapter 6 File:FEF Elise2.gif|Elise protects the Avatar from Xander. File:FEF Elise.gif|Elise's death. File:Elise portrait.png|Elise's portrait FEF Elise My Room Model.png|Elise's model for My Room. Eliseavatar.png|Elise's official Twitter icon fr:Elise Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters